The Narrator's game
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Kidnapped from your home, you find yourself in the dark room of The Narrator as he tells you "You're going to play a role in my story.". What he plans to do to you next was giving you nightmares as he relives your horrible past that you wanted to forget so badly. How will you handle your sanity once his game is over? (Reader insert. Alternate parts for male and female)


(My first story starring you in it on 123 slaughter me street where you the reader get to experience the nightmares of 123 slaughter me street but what you're seeing really happened or an hallucination. Here are some text keys so that you can understand what's going on.

Y/N: your name

Y/A: your age

Y/G: your gender

Y/E: your eye color

Y/C: your clothes

Y/J: your job

This is my first time doing these kind of stories so go easy on me.)

Chapter 1

You're a (y/a) (y/g) waking up early in the morning getting for work when you get a call from your mother. You pick up the phone and start to talk on her phone. You casually started talking with your mother when you start hearing static in the phone. You could barely hear her as it suddenly made a nasty ringing sound in your ear. By your quick reaction, you turn off the phone and covered your ear in pain.

"The fuck happened to my phone?!" You asked rather surprised.

First thing on your mind was "did something happened to my mother's phone? Was it bad reception?" That could be possible judging the fact that she's on a trip in Vermont on a hiking trip or something like that with your father.

You went to take some meds to calm your nerve down when you see a figure leaning on the wall but you couldn't tell if it's looking at you on the mirror. You look behind you but no one was there. The doctor told you the side effects would give you slight hallucination so this wasn't new but the figure seemed to have gave you a bit of a fright. Was it a hallucination?

"I seeeeee youuuu..." You hear an echo.

"Yeah...I'm going crazy. The side effect should wear off...yeah..." You said in a a shaky tone.

*THUD!*

"What the-?!" You yelped.

It sounded like a book fell on the floor coming from your room...you quickly rush to your room and noticed it was one of your collection of book that fell on the ground. This made you huffed in annoyance. ...but you feel...suddenly...dizzy...was it the side effect of the medicine you were taking? Probably. So you decided it would be best to call your boss that you're feeling sick. However...as you called your boss...

"Hello... (Y/N)...let's play a little game..." says an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is this?!" You asked on edge.

"You'll find out soon enough, (Y/N). Now...sleeeeeep."

Your body starts to feel woozy...and weak...who was that guy? But you never got to think about it when you suddenly pass out on the bed.

"The fun...has just begun..." You hear a sadistic voice.

(If you're male)

What felt like hours...you wake up in a dark room but a lamp is on desk that doesn't seem to give much light. What made you scared out of your mind...was a figure sitting on a chair...staring right at you.

"Glad to see you're awake. Let's play a game."

A game? That sure doesn't sound friendly from the way he said it. As the figure gets up, you see bat wings spreading from his back indicating that he's not human. He claps his hands once making the desk light turn off as candles lit up the room. The figured reveals himself as some sort of red skinned gargoyle, black eyes, a beak mouth, horns on his head, long black hair and is wearing formal clothes.

"Surprised? Scared? You should be..." He smirks.

"What are you?" You ask as you back away a bit.

He notices your fear and starts smirking more in satisfaction. This got you more on edge.

"I am the Narrator. A creation of the fearful master(A/N: I'm talking about that monster from the ending of the game) of 123 slaughter me street."

123 slaughter me street...that sounded familar.

"That...abandoned studio of that messed up show?" You asked.

"Bingo! That is correct, good sir. Now enough lolly gagging. Let's get to the interesting part. You are going to play an important role in my story...a role that relates your past..." He said as he went to get his book from the book shelf.

"What...what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your sin that you committed and want to forget so badly. So badly that you killed yourself so you can just forget it. How sad..."

"Dead?! No...this has to be a dream!" You shouted.

"Are you?"

He snaps his fingers and you see your dead body outside of your home with the pill bottle you used on your left hand and...a bloody knife on your other hand. You were mortified...scared out of your mind.

"No...no!"

"Yes it is. Now..."

Chain shackles suddenly binded your hands and legs placing you on the ground. You squirm but to no avail.

"Time for the fun to begin..."

(This is an alternate conversation if the Narrator meets you if you're female. The rest is same as the male's )

You wake up in a dark room but the light from the desk seems to be flashing at you as a figure stands next to the desk.

"My...my...what a beautiful woman..." The figure purred.

You look at yourself and noticed that you aren't wearing any clothes. You tried to cover yourself but you were chained to the wall.

"Don't be like that...your body is like a piece of perfect art." He snickered.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" You growled.

You weren't having it. You dealt with sickos before and you sure we're going to deal with one again...but...that mood of yours changed to fear when you hear a non-human chuckle.

"My...such fury..."

As you feared, the figure was not human the moment it walked towards the light and turned out to be some sort of red skinned gargoyle with a beak wearing scholar clothing staring right at you with his black eyes.

"It makes me want you more." He purred.

You shiver in fear as he walks towards you...His claws caressed your skin nice and slowly and for some odd reason...it puts you at ease for a bit.

"W-what do you want? Who are you?"

"Oh...where are my manners? I am the Narrator. You are going to play an important role of my story."

You look at him more scared as he starts fondling your chest while he purrs.

"Surprised? You should be. It will be the finest masterpiece I ever make and you my dear...will be rewarded for your cooperation." He said as he purred more.

"Kill me?" You ask unsure.

The Narrator chuckles at your question and looks at you with a sinister smile.

"Kill you? Noo...I have no intentions to killing you. ...Okay. maybe you do die for the surprise but it's worth something better than being left for dead...eternal life. No longer you will be in that pitiful form you have...but will be one of us."

"One of you? There's more of you?"

"Of course. My brothers of course. However...unlike me...they would kill you the moment they lay eyes on you. Thankfully for you, my master has told them that I have plans for you..."

He pauses as he slowly crawls towards you so that he get close to you face to face.

"And I don't plan on disappointing him." He said so sinister.

He backs up a bit and caresses your chest more.

"Now sleep, my dear. We have many things to do tomorrow. Oh and don't cry or scream...my brothers might hurt you to shut you up so it's best you stay quiet."

He gets off the ground and walks to his bedroom as he turns off the lights but you hear a pause of his footsteps.

"And I mean it, (Y/N). You don't want anything bad to happen to you." He said with seriousness as you hear his footsteps in his bedroom.

It was hard to fall asleep with the amount of dread you were feeling...but you managed...barely. but there was one thing you had to ask yourself...what role does the Narrator wants you play as?


End file.
